PTLs 1 to 6 are known as devices that cool a plurality of semiconductor elements.
An inverter circuit cooling device wherein a heat transfer plate formed of aluminum or the like is provided on the top surface of a box-form housing, six power semiconductors are disposed on the heat transfer plate, the interior of the housing is divided into a first refrigerant chamber and a second refrigerant chamber by an intermediate plate including a communication hole, a refrigerant inlet is provided in one end portion in the first refrigerant chamber, a refrigerant outlet is provided in the other end portion in the second refrigerant chamber, six of the communication hole are provided in each cooling region, the aperture area of the communication hole is small on an upstream side near the refrigerant inlet, and the aperture area of the communication hole is large on a downstream side far from the refrigerant inlet, whereby the six power semiconductors are more evenly cooled, is disclosed in PTL 1.
A semiconductor cooler wherein a plurality of plate-form fins of differing lengths is disposed so that the density of heat radiating fins formed on the surface of a metal base on the side opposite to that of a semiconductor chip mounting surface increases in the direction of flow of a refrigerant, whereby the tendency of the refrigerant and a semiconductor chip to rise in temperature along the direction of flow is restricted, and the temperatures of semiconductor chips disposed in the direction of flow of the refrigerant can be brought near to uniform, is disclosed in PTL 2.
A semiconductor module formed of two semiconductor chips, two metal blocks, and three heat radiating plates, whereby cooling performance is increased, is disclosed in PTLs 3 and 4.
A semiconductor device unit wherein adhesion between the back surface of a unit assembly and a refrigerant is improved, thereby reducing the thermal contact resistance between the back surface of the unit assembly and the refrigerant, is disclosed in PTL 5.
A power module wherein the type and material characteristics of an insulating substrate having a conductor layer to which is attached a power semiconductor element, and the material and thickness of conductor layers positioned on the front and back surfaces of the insulating substrate, are specified, thereby maintaining operating stability and improving assembling ability even in a high temperature environment, is disclosed in PTL 6.